The Assassin and the Mistress
by CyberPunkSammy
Summary: This is the story based on the Beauty and the Beast and the Lion King. Satella Harvenheit and her friends defeated Aion, but clearly she feels incomplete. She kept an Italy good luck charm and remembers the good and bad times she had with Rob Lucci. But Lucci and his agency didn't know that she and her sister are alive, but will Satella and Lucci will ever be together?
1. Intro

**Okay, guys this is where things get serious...3. Ugh! I want to make this so dramatic, but sadly is part sad and drama.**

 **Anyway this is the Intro of where Satella thought that Aion is defeated and finally reunited with her older sister Florette. Since the battle with Aion is over, she, Florette and Azmaria began to start a new life for a new beginning, yet she felt a little empty. She had an Italy good luck charm "Corncello" she been keeping it like it was yesterday and yet wondered where is he now?**

 **And at the Island of the World Government, Rob Lucci and the rest of the agency are giving a catch from the Gorosei and the Admirals to retrieve the apostle "Azmaria" cause of her healing powers and they think some pirates or criminals will take her for their benefits or wanting to be healed. Lucci accepted, but Jabra didn't want to take a young child away from the family, so he thought that he bring Satella's name out and things got outta hand...**

* * *

A girl with a very light purple hair walk in her bedroom with a text book under her arm. She closed her bedroom door and crawled to her bed. "Azmaria! Don't forget were having a Halloween party at the orphanage!" A woman call to remind the girl. "Okay! Miss Satella!" Azmaria replied and crawled on her bed and open the book and begins to read the intro of the Beauty and the Beast.

Azmaria begin to read the intro. "As the prince turn the old woman away with sneer and hatred, the old woman's elder age melted away as a beautiful enchantress which her heart is filled with love. So, the Enchantress turn the boy into a beast and a way to break it, is true love." As Azmaria continue reading the book.

Downstairs from Azmaria's room in the Living room. Two woman are having tea time for night. A woman with red hair turn to the window and look at the full moon and smile, how peaceful it is. The woman with black hair saw her dozing off into space and wonder what's wrong. "Satella, sister are you alright?" she asked. Satella turn to her older sister for a reply, but turn back at the moon. "I'm sorry, Florette. I forgotten that you're still here with me." Satella place her tea down to the table, still looking up to the moon.

Florette look up to the moon then glance back at her sister. "Something on your mind?" Florette asked and worried for her sister, Florette begins to think that Satella is worried about what happened to herself years ago of her abduction about a few years ago or personality about two of her friends death that risk their lives to defeated their personal enemy. "Satella...if this is about..." "It's that day...when we brought him...in our home." Satella said and brought out the Italy good luck charm necklace out of her chest and holds it like she was hoping.

Florette notice that her sister still has the necklace he gave her as a child years ago, she can't help but to smile. "You still have that necklace, huh?" she asked. Satella chuckled. "I never letting it go." Satella look at the charm shape of a horn and smiled and remember the moment he and her shared. "I always kept it under my skin." Satella said. Florette finishes her tea and place her tea cup down to the table and walk to her sister and hugs her for comfort.

Satella smile and appreciate her concern and comfort, but then frown while looking up to the moon and thinking about him. "Why did he leave, Florette?". Florette pulls away from the hug and moves her sister's hair bangs. "He's an agent, Satella. I know he can't be one at the young age of thirteen, but somewhere else in the country he can." Florette tries her best to see of it is the reason. "I know, but it's just so wrong and I never asked him why." Satella said while she walk to the fireplace and watch the fire.

"Satella, you know that people has personal reason. He's just not ready to tell you because you're were nine and you're just too young to understand what's going on with his life." Florette said. Satella sighs through her nose. "I don't know why, but I felt like that I need more answers from him." Satella said and back away from the fire and sat on the couch. Florette couldn't help but fact that's her sister felt betrayed and yet still wanting him by her side. Florette walk to her sister and place her hand to her sister's shoulder. "We'll discuss this tomorrow, Satella." Florette said and as Florette walk to the tea and grab her empty tea cup and heads to the kitchen.

As Satella's eyes started to water in tears and tries to hold it in, but let some of them out scrolling down to her cheeks. "Lucci..." Satella said the boy's name and hope that if he can hear her.

* * *

In a place of the World Government of Enies Lobby, in a room with a man with a black top hat and a white pigeon with a black tie around it's neck on sitting on the man's right shoulder. As he looks at the letter that his boss sent says that him and his partners has to retrieve an apostle with healing powers. Till he pulled out a picture of Azmaria and looks at it carefully. "So, she has healing powers, how interesting." He said. Till a knock on the door. "Oi! Lucci!" another man called. Lucci walk to the door and opens it and saw he's saw the man with a fu manchu and knows him very well. "What is it, Jabra?" Lucci said with a sneer.

Jabra sighs aggressively by Lucci's attitude, but shook it off and get to the situation. "I'm not here to pick fights right now, but we got to go, duty calls." Jabra said and pointed the way. Lucci sighs and turn to his pet pigeon. "Let's go, Hattori." Lucci walk out of the door till Jabra clears his throat to get Lucci's attention. Lucci stops and turn to Jarba. "Chief, send all of us to go on a search on the girl." Lucci's scoffs and walks off. Jabra shook his head and walk after him. "Hey, come on, she's only a kid. Why does kids always gets involve with powers, I mean her parents will disagree but—" "She has no parents, I've checked it twice." Lucci said that made Jabra stopped for a minute. "And I have no sympathy for her." Jabra gritted his teeth and catch up to Lucci.

"Hold up, I didn't say you can give her sympathy, I'm saying that it's wrong to take a kid away against our will and I hate it." Jabra tries to reason with Lucci and plan to convince with their boss about it. "It's not Spandam's order, Jabra." Lucci said. Jabra raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Then whose order is it?" Jabra asked. "The Gorosei." Lucci answered. Jabra slightly gasped and knows there are giving the order, as Jabra stopped walking and glance at Lucci kept walking to the front door. "Y-you don't mean…?" Lucci sighs through his nose. "Don't know and I don't care…" Lucci kept walking to the front door with six of his partners standing and waiting for Lucci and Jabra.

"What would Satella think, huh?" Jabra said just to stop Lucci. Lucci eyes widen by the name and made him stop walking and also made his pet pigeon flies off to the six group. The woman with glasses saw Hattori flies to the tall man with a longest pink hair's staff, watching Lucci and Jabra. "They're at it again." She said. "Not the cat and dog thing this time." The man with his hair shape as bull horn said. The tall man with longest pink hair lean his head to watch Lucci and Jabra. "Yo-yoi! Ah~! Wha-aaa~t type of cooooo-oonfortaion are they talking about~?" "Remember the incident in Germany, Kumodori?" the long square nose man said. Kumodori yelped in a gasped.

Lucci breathe heavily in anger and turn to Jabra with a glare. "I thought we agree not to speak about this…." Lucci growled. Jabra shook his head. "Look man, if we take the girl by force, we will ruin that kid's future that guilt is gonna eat us alive till we fall dead." Jabra tries to reason with Lucci till Lucci grab Jabra by the neck and lift him up in the air. Six of the agent saw the scene. The long square nose man turn to one of his group. "Bluno! Kalifa!" he shouted and dash after Lucci. Lucci start choking Jabra. "I told you, if you ever bring her name again…" "Lucci!" the man with long square nose shouted. "Stay outta of this, Kaku!" Lucci shouted.

Till Kalifa kick Lucci in the face that made Lucci lose his grip of Jabra's neck. As Jabra falls to the ground till Bluno help him up. Lucci rub his wounded and felt a warm liquid and notice his nose is bleeding, he glance at Kalifa. "We're not here to fight, we only came here for the mission! You guys can argue later once we finish the task at hand!" Kalifa said. Lucci growls and about to charge at Jabra, till Kaku grab Lucci's arm. Lucci turn to Kaku with a glare and a growl. "I know how you feel, man. But, fight later till the mission is done." Kaku said. Lucci snatch his arm away and storm off to the front door. Hattori flies to back to Lucci's shoulder.

Bluno sighs and glance at Jabra and concern about his health. "You okay, man?" Bluno asked. "Yeah, I'm fine just having a warm-up." Jabra brushed it off and sighs. "What should we do?" Jabra said. "Pray…" Kaku said and walk forward to the front door. Bluno turn to Jabra. "If I were you, I should follow Kaku's advice." Bluno walk to the front door. Kalifa glance at Jabra and shook her head and walk to the door as well. As Jabra watch them leaving and took a deep breath and look up to the ceiling and thinking about the sky. "God, give me strength." Jabra ran after his partners to catch up. **  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Bitter Sweet Memories

**On a ship where Lucci and his partners are setting sail to San Francisco where Azmaria lived. Six of the agents are muttering for a plan to search for Azmaria, but Lucci is at the edge of the boat looking at the moon above. Lucci inhales then exhales to smell the air of the night, till a small touch on his hand. Lucci turn and see if someone is grabbing his hand and as he did, he saw no one or nothing is holding his hand.**

 **Lucci glance at his six partners and knowing if they're pulling a prank on him, but he turn back to the moon till his pet pigeon, Hattori started nudging his head on Lucci's cheek and cooed in a depress tone. Lucci chuckle and pets him with a tip of his finger. "I know, Hattori. I missed them too...and her." Lucci said till he look down to the ocean and saw the moonlight shining to the reflection on the ocean and started to have flash where he was saved by Satella and her family.**

* * *

 **Starting Flashback~**

 **Starting fifteen years earlier. In a stormy night the people that are on the ship are screaming in a panic for they are attack by pirates. Lucci is at the steering wheel and tries to get the ship away from the pirates. Lucci is only thirteen when it happen, of course Hattori is on his master's shoulder to stay by his side. The marines is evacuating the civilians out of the ship. Jabra came out of the entrance of the ship with a small child under his arms, Jabra was only twenty, and he dash to the escape boat till he spotted Lucci is driving the streeling wheel. "Lucci! Come on! The ship is going down!" Jabra yelled.**

 **Lucci heard Jabra, till he saw some pirates are swinging on robe to the ship. Hattori flies off of Lucci's shoulder for his owner is ready to fight. Lucci quickly dash at the pirates, till one of the pirate's draws his sword and about to chop him down, till Lucci kick the middle of the sword to break it and succeeded and point his finger out.**

 **"FINGER PISTOL!" Lucci force his finger with his super streagth and pierced his bare finger right through the pirate's chest like an actually bullet shot, till another pirate throws his chain and it wraps around Lucci's wrist and about to pull Lucci towards him, but Lucci grab the chains and use his super streagth to pull the pirate towards him and once again pierced his bare finger to the pirate's forehead, as the second pirate that Lucci kill falls dead to the ground.**

 **More pirates swing to the ship to attack Lucci. Lucci made an sadistic smile, with many pirate's on the ship, it should be more fun for him, till Jabra jumps in front of Lucci and did a super whip kick to get them off of Lucci. Jabra turn to Lucci and grabs him by the wrist aggressively. "Now it's not the time! Let's go!" Jabra drags Lucci to the escape boat, till Lucci snatch his wrist away from Jabra and glare at him. "I can handle it on my own, Jabra!" Lucci yelled.**

 **Jarba pointed his finger at him. "Now it's not the time, Lucci. Now stop fighting and let's-" Jabra looks up and his eyes widen when he saw the pirates are about to fire the cannons. "CANNONS!" Jabra yelled. Lucci turn and saw the pirates are about to fire their cannons both Jabra and Lucci ran to the escape boat. "FIRE!" the pirate captain yell while draw his sword to the ship. As the pirates light the lit of the cannons, Jabra jumps on the escape boat and saw Lucci is getting on till one cannon fire to the middle of the ship that made Lucci fall on the ground and the escape boat pushes off the ship by the blast of the cannon ball.**

 **As the escape boat landed on the ocean, Jabra look up to the ship to see Lucci is still on the ship. "LUCCI!" Jabra cried till the waves of the ocean is pushing the escape boat with full speed. "NO!" Jabra took his shirt off and get ready to jump off. "LUCCI! HANG ON I'M COMING!" As Jabra jumps off the escape boat and swim to the ship till the ship made a big explosion and the ship starting sinking while the fire is burning, made Jabra stop swimming after Lucci. The survivors row back to Jabra and pulls him in the boat. Jabra watch the ship, burning and sinking and knowing Lucci wouldn't make it. "Lucci..." Jabra said till his saw Hattori is flying around in circles, means that Lucci is alive.**

 **But Jabra knows the pirates are still out in the open, Jabra breath heavily by the sight of both Hattori and the pirates. "I gotta get him." Jabra is about to jump off again, till a girl grab his hand. "Please, mister! Don't! Don't go!" she cried. Jabra eyes widen by the child and knowing that he has to get the civilians to safety along with the marine.**

 **Jabra hate to make that choices, but he had to leave Lucci and Hattori into the wrecked ship. The Marines row the escape boat with the wave pushes the boat a bit faster. Jabra turn to the wrecked ship where Lucci was, till the girl curl up into a ball and snuggle on Jabra's chest. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed. Jabra sighs in depression and nods, while tears falling down to his cheeks. "How am I going to tell, Lia and Kaku?" Jabra thought to himself.**

 **As the escape boat rows through the sea leaving the wreaked ship, sinking. The pirates set sail to a different place. Hattori is searching for his owner with a panic expression, till he spotted Lucci is unconscious on the floatable ship floor ramp-like with the waves row the ramp with Lucci to the east. Hattori quickly flies to Lucci and as he land near to Lucci he sits right next to his arm and started cooing.**

 **For about eight hours later, the ramp is rowing the ramp with Lucci and Hattori to San Francisco, as Hattori saw the city and cooed in joy, he quickly nudge his head to Lucci's hand to wake him, but Hattori tilt his head to the right walk to the left side and saw Lucci is not waking up. Hattori begins to flap his wings just to wake him, but it didn't work. Hattori climb up to Lucci's head and peck his head two times, but nothing happen.**

 **Hattori started to shed tears and cooing in despair, till Lucci moved his hand, just a little bit. Hattori saw him moved and glance at Lucci's face, he place his feet on Lucci's cheek and scratch him gently till..."STEINER! MOTHER! THERE'S A BOY ON THE RIVER!" a girl cried till Hattori look up and saw Satella was a young girl, she was only nine. Till a butler appears behind Satella and saw Lucci and Hattori is floating on the ramp on the ocean.**

 **The butler quickly takes his shoes off and his jacket off and jumps to the ocean and swim to the ramp and pushes the ramp to the shore, till the butler saw Hattori is staying by Lucci's side. "My, what a kind pigeon." he said as he finally reach to the shore.**

 **Satella tries to go to the boy till a woman grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back. "Satella, get back in the car." she pointed at the car. "But-but mother..." Satella whine. "Now, young lady." she said. Satella walk back to the car, as the mother watched her daughter get back in the car, she turn to Steiner that's carrying Lucci in his arms. "Mistress Sophia, this boy's back is bleeding and heavily burning up with a fever." The butler brings Lucci to Sophia. Sophia place her hand to Lucci's forehead and felt the heat.**

 **"We need to get him to the clinic and fast!" Sophia and Steiner quickly dash to the car, holding Lucci in his arms, Sophia opens the back car door and glance at her daughter. "Satella, move over, so Steiner can place the boy inside, and make sure he's comfortable." Sophia gives her daughter the information. Satella nodded and understood and move over. Steiner gently place Lucci inside to the seat till Hattori flies in and sat on Lucci's chest. "Steiner get that bird outta the car!" Sophia cried. As Steiner is about to grab Hattori, but Hattori pecks his hand. Steiner waved his hand by the injury and notice that Hattori has a tie around his neck.**

 **Steiner turn to Sophia. "Ma'am, I think this pigeon is the boy's pet." he said. Sophia sighs and walk to the front door and opens the door and got in. Steiner glance at Satella. "Now, Satella everything is going to be alright, make sure he's still breathing." Steiner closed the door and open the front door of the car and enters in and close the door and quickly start the engine and begins to drive fast to the clinic. Satella place her hands to hold Lucci's head and felt his temperature. "Mom…?" Lucci said very weakly and opened his eyes weakly and all he see is a blur, but sees Satella, barely. "Where…" Lucci tries to speak, but Satella hushes him while rub his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay, you're safe now…" she said softly.**

 **End of Flashback~**

* * *

 **"Hey! Lucci!" Kaku's voice called Lucci's name that made Lucci's flashback fade away. Lucci turn and saw Kaku pointed the town with his thumb up. "We're here." Lucci sighs and nodded. Lucci walk to the side of the ship and saw the city of San Francisco. "Wow, it's so lovely..." Kalifa said.**

 **Bluno looks at the city with a smile on his face. "Beautiful city." Hattori cooed and clap his wings. "I forgot how home it is out there." Lucci said. Kaku turn to Lucci and know that Lucci has been San Francisco for fifteen years and never thought that Lucci would come back here again, but more importantly it's where he's been since Lucci became a butler.**

 **"Weird, isn't it?" Jabra said while looked at the lights of the town from the night. "The lights just like fireflies glowing in the city." Kumudori look at up ahead and saw the pier. "Yo-yoi~! We're heeeeeeeaaaaading to the pier sooooooooon~!" he said. Lucci glance at the pier and saw the some people are in costumes. A big bloated man with a zipper on his mouth rolled to the side next to Kumudori and unzipped his lips. "It's Halloween! How come we forgot about it!?" he said in a very kid like voice.**

 **"It's perfect to go under cover." Lucci said. "HOLD IT!" A man with a bronze mask cried out till Lucci turn and rolled his eyes and knowing that his boss going to take the order. "Great, Chief Spandam." six of the agent turn to their chief. Lucci join the others.**

" **Alright men, The Gorosei want the girl alive, I repeat they want her alive—" "We get it chief they want her alive." Jabra interrupts Spandam with a yawn. Spandam started to stutters and clears his throat. "Once the girl is captive you bring her to me, unharmed and if…" "We're fired, we got it, chief." Bluno said. "You're annoying when you repeat things." Lucci said with his arm folded. Spandam left eye started twitching with a slight anger. "I wasn't going to say that, you morons. The Gorosei says that if somebody is involved with the girl, he or she will be joining the CP9, either they like it or not." Jabra eyes widen by what Spandam said.**

" **WHAT?! They can't be serious?! We can't just take people that's involved with her!" Jabra yelled. "You want to get paid, right?" Spandam pointed the payday right away. Jabra breathe aggressively and storms off the ship. Spandam chuckle. "Don't blow your cover, men." Spandam said. The agents got off the ship and set out to find Azmaria in separate ways. Lucci was last to get off the ship. He turn his head left and right to see if no one else is looking, so he quickly formed himself into a leopard-beast and walk off the ship and head forward to the road.**


End file.
